


20 Dollar Nose Bleed

by Plz_Humor_My_Ships



Series: Bandom Oneshots/Multifics [12]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Emotional, Falling In Love, First Date, First Meeting, Gay, M/M, Poetry, Poetry Slam, cute Pete, drunk mikey, mikey being an ass, no alcohol gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships
Summary: Gerard was happy spending his Saturday night drawing in his room, in their apartment. He was content to sit in the dark with his music and markers. Apparently, according to Mikey, that’s not an acceptable way to spend all his time.If he'd known that leaving the house would lead to love he would have left ages ago.(Title is the song Pete's poem is after.)(Song of the day is Just Add Water by Cavetown)





	20 Dollar Nose Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Like or not Please leave a comment, it means a lot

Gerard was happy spending his Saturday night drawing in his room, in their apartment. He was content to sit in the dark with his music and markers. Apparently, according to Mikey, that’s not an acceptable way to spend all his time.

_It's not me, it's you_

Mikey’s a social butterfly, he gets that, but what Mikey doesn’t seem to get is that Gerard’s really _not_. People made him uncomfortable. To be honest he was just being difficult, because the last time Mikey dragged him out, he’d ended up just being the designated driver while Mikey got himself shitfaced with his friends.

_Actually, it's the taxidermy of you and me_

A smash poetry show was _not_ what he was expecting. Poetry wasn’t even Mikey’s thing, he’d complained on multiple occasions whenever that friend of his sent him little poetry snippets late at night.

_Untie the balloons from around my neck and ground me_

Apparently, that’s why they’re there.  Mikey had been invited by that friend and didn’t want to go alone.

_I'm just a racehorse on the track_

Gerard ended up having a pretty great time, a few poems were moving, others silly and funny, but one… there was one that truly caught his attention. One that resonated with him on a personal level, and mesmerized him.

_Send me back to the glue factory_

The pain, anger and resignation dripping from the man’s words matched the tears welling in his eyes, while he spoke with such passion.

_Always thought I'd float away_

It was beautiful.

_And never come back_

He was beautiful.

_But I've got enough miles on my card_

With a watery smile he walked off the small stage, leaving without a name.

_To fly the boys home on my own_

Gerard didn’t want to go to the after party after that, he just wanted to go home and stew. But of course Mikey wanted to go, claiming that if he had to sit through that then Gerard would have to sit through this. He said it like it was Gerard’s idea to leave the damn house in the first place.

_But you know me: I like being all alone_

The after party was as bad as he thought, a bunch of young poets drinking, some drinking feelings away, others for the fun of it. While he stood in the corner, nursing a now warm soda, he didn’t notice the eyes on him.

_And keeping you all alone_

“Hey there, what’s someone like you doin’ all alone, surely everyone’s asked you to dance?”

_And the charts are boring_

They’d gotten to talking, soon spending the party in that corner.

_And the kids are snoring_

Gerard felt as though they’d known each other for years rather than just hours. He was just like his poem suggested, emotional, smart and deep enough to bare the conversation topics Gerard preferred. And he was funny, funny and kind and a shameless flirt. He even gave up his unfinished drink when he’d found out about Gerard’s no-alcohol lifestyle.

_And the eagles in a sling_

Mikey stumbled over around two am demanding to go home in his drunken state.

_You say you're not listening_

“Wait!” he called before Gerard could get too far. “Go out with me? Please?”

_And I said I'm wishing_

Gerard laughed softly “I don’t even know your name, and do you even know mine?”

_And I said,_

“You’re Gerard, Mikey’s older brother. I’m Pete, so?”

_I said_

“How can I say no?”

**Author's Note:**

> Like or not Please leave a comment, it means a lot


End file.
